


Last Reincarnation

by Hanatsuka



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsuka/pseuds/Hanatsuka
Summary: ※caster失聪※年龄Lancer≈Caster>>Alter





	Last Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> ※caster失聪  
> ※年龄Lancer≈Caster>>Alter

A.  
Caster忽然听不见了。  
他能从Lancer的脸上辨别出一系列怀疑、惊讶和难以置信的表情，脑海里自动同步播放那个聒噪的声音：“这他妈是怎么一回事？”  
是他自己的声音。  
不知道，可能是神谕？他在纸上写道，尚未凝固的钢笔水像微缩深海。最后的最后听到一声如浪潮拍岸的声响，生活就此变成哑剧，他持续寻找这个世界的音量调节键，冷静地悟到遥控器大概不在人间。  
耳功能完好，脏器完好，脑完好，正规医院的开具单的字里行间都写着“完好”。  
Alter爬到沙发上——这孩子一向喜欢沉闷地自娱自乐——半晌生硬地咧开嘴，朝他露出一个从未有过的巨大的灿烂微笑。  
Caster感觉眼前一黑。  
“Alter，你一定要治治你的牙。”  
喉管孤独振动，颌骨机械张合，软组织沉默附和。“说话”是多年来刻入灵魂的台本，虽然听不到自己在说什么，他可能还要等一段时间才会彻底遗忘它。  
Alter凶巴巴地呲出一口小乱牙，贴在他身边，远离Lancer。那家伙看上去像一头阴郁的水牛，靠在沙发上抱着胳膊赌气，偶尔不甚平和地瞥过来一眼。  
——你听着，Caster。从今天开始你没必要去工作了，少出门，懂吗？少出门。也不要动火，买菜、做饭我会尽量赶回来，你只要看好Alter，让他别再搞破坏就行了。  
Lancer生气的时候最好不要试图反驳他，不过Caster并没有什么异议，没人喜欢工作，而且他迫切地需要宁静。  
宁静，不是死寂，不是冷清。

B.  
我听见天使在唱歌。  
没有丝毫车流声的清晨，他喜欢这样把自己从被窝里骗醒，往往还能捞出来一只套着愚蠢恐龙睡衣的Alter。万一不幸吵醒起床气之王，说不定会被愤怒地咬上一口。  
嗳，看那脸上的胎记，我们养的亲弟弟真的是个正常人吗？  
好吧，退一万步说，其实这形状爆帅。  
抱着迷迷糊糊的Alter从厕所蹭到厨房，洗漱完毕热一下Lancer提早做好的老培根和香肠，再偷偷地开火多煎一份布丁，这是让Alter对他的态度比对Lancer要好的秘诀之一。  
一大一小填饱肚子，就瘫在客厅里打游戏的打游戏，看书的看书，睡成杂鱼相，下午像样收拾一番，等着唯一的社会人回家投食。  
既然听不见就靠别的来填补耳朵的空寂。凭空自问自答也好，背诵街上曾放过的口水歌也好，Caster没觉得生活出现过太大障碍，不仅如此，听不到Alter的小乱牙啃苏打饼干的嚓嚓声，反而少去了烦恼。  
家里缺少一些东西。  
一些活物。  
宠物就算了，他很多次都想把那两个人卖到宠物市场去，为了促销可以买一赠一。  
大概，植物吧。绿植啊，多肉啊，屋子里的空气会好得多，在现代钢铁森林里能呼吸到真正的森林气息也不错。  
确保Alter看懂纸条上的字，把手机调成振动模式——Caster锁上门，踏出熟悉的庭院，扑面而来的无声世界犹如轰然没过头顶的深水。  
听不见，听不见，听不见。

C.  
最权威的花市在两公里以外，车钥匙被Lancer收走了，不是很想接触公交这种拥挤的装人盒子，要步行又太费时间。  
APP上新登录的一家花店就在街对面的转角。私人的店铺也许价格不会那么公道……算了，这已经是天降福音了，Caster站在路边对着迟迟不肯变化的交通灯叹气，到底还是没办法做到彻底乐观啊。  
花店没有想象得那么糟糕，买了白玉兰，还有碗大的一坨长生草，肉肉的红色带刺植物很像Alter。  
说是订货送上门的就好了。  
既然出来了，顺便带些吃的回去吧，以后亲自花钱的机会也不是很多。他看向一旁的甜食店，玻璃门里面关着一个甜到窒息的香精的次元，灯光下的面包甜品个个像金块一样熠熠生辉，星空吊顶，乳白色桌椅，适合赤脚女孩在圣诞节的梦。  
在Lancer钟爱的慕斯蛋糕面前犹豫许久，那家伙曾因为这东西不外送而大发脾气呢，买回去被他看到就暴露了。  
店员不停地讲解些什么，Caster指住自己的耳朵摇摇手，取出橱柜里的蛋糕放进托盘，心情顿时轻松起来——彻底不用装作没有出来过了，买多少都可以，反正Lancer吼多大声他都听不见。  
过于勤奋的店员仍然滔滔不绝，这一类导购被网媒评为使顾客购物体验下降的首位元凶，甚至可以让聋子都感到不适。  
“我听不见。”打手势一律无效，他只得开口说话，然后在尴尬的凝视中迅速结账走人。  
真是的，傻子吗？  
明明花店的女主人就能看懂他的意思。  
远远穿过街道，于此岸还能看到玻璃门里那个红衬衫、苍白头发的黑皮青年，像燃着的火柴在无风地带笔直地发着光，还有“噼啪、噼啪”的声响。

D.  
在这样的纯男性家庭里用电视放爱情动作片，结果困倦的Lancer不知道什么时候已经把酣睡的口水蹭到别人的大腿上，Alter专注地观看电视上所谓的打架斗殴，事实证明声音是这类影片必要的一部分，Caster给女主角的各个部位都认真评了分，仍然兴味索然。  
不知道是临时事故还是异国人的诡异作息，只是隔了一天，甜食店就关门了，Lancer听说后十分失落，那家的蛋糕真的很好吃啊，好吃得两眼冒光。  
这座城市里很少能够看到亚洲人的面孔，他们大多是精打细算的旅行者，不会考虑到遥远的爱尔兰开一家平凡无奇的手工甜品店。本应属于正常营业时间，店门上着锁，“CLOSED”木牌的下端用马克笔涂有一行新鲜的小数字，移动电话。  
Lancer那种脑袋里架钢筋的人不会为一块蛋糕做太多努力，但是他会，毕竟这是他现阶段仅能做到的可以帮到Lancer的事了。  
日本人的气质真的很容易被从黄种人里区分出来，不是吗？  
短句子的语法应该没什么问题，留学交换时从日本带回来的手机里也有日语输入法，用母语向对方提出愿望会使人倍感亲切，句尾加上心形的话会被误以为是可爱的女孩子，愿望就会更容易实现噢❤  
“希望甜点可以外送❤”  
时间有点晚了，但，没关系吧。

E.  
APP上新登录了一家支持外送的甜品店。

F.  
这个世界上有很多有趣的人，他们中的一个可能会在送甜品的时候偷偷在报箱里塞一支热情的玫瑰，短消息里却坚持说“没有这样的事哦”。  
不知道家用监控摄像这种东西吗？可能真的是个傻子吧。  
也许他以为订单的主人是个嗲声嗲气的国人女孩？但在蛋糕盒子里放上三只叉子的用意在哪呢？Caster看到电子钟的第二位闪动，有趣的人都是偷取时间的盗贼。  
Lancer永远改不掉一边吃东西一边说话的毛病，还要尽情展现声调和表情，难免被呛到。  
——这味道！超像我以前认识的一个人做的！那家伙婆婆妈妈的，多吃两块都要念叨个不停，真讨厌……咳！  
短发的自己垂目叼着塑料叉子，磨动牙齿把它咬得上下晃动。  
——不过嘛，挺怀念倒是真的。  
那是什么表情啊，Caster咽下一口蛋糕，讶异地挑起眉毛。很细腻柔和的甜，没有矫情到入口即化，那一瞬细细的留连是最好的，和一天之中精致的下午茶异曲同工，让人想要合手感谢上苍。  
他还没有学会读唇语，Lancer和Alter是例外，看都不用看就知道这些家伙在想什么了，然后配上脑内自动加工的声音——  
“Caster，你说话的声音越来越小了。”  
是吗？  
遗忘的海潮还是逐渐涨上浅滩。  
所料之中的应验或者无可奈何的布告，Lancer竟然笑了起来，耸耸肩从公文包里掏出一沓彩纸，卷成样子蹩脚的简易纸筒。  
“Happy Birthday！”  
一个，两个，三个，最大的那个可以套住Alter的半个脑袋。

G.  
Alter呢？  
回去了。  
回去哪里？  
“英灵座。”

H.  
“你应该知道的，Caster，人类文明已经复苏到这种程度，最后一次圣杯战争的尾声已经是很多很多年之前的事了。御主在弥留之际终于停止了魔力供应……她能活这么久已经是奇迹了，是吧！”  
这栋装潢优良的房子大多数时候拥有三个住民，现如今变成了两个，而从始至终他们都是一个人。  
自己和自己说话就像面对镜子练习微笑，但魔女的镜子的另一端不一定会随着你笑起来。不是因为听力的原因，即使连目光都没有交会，自我之间的沟通回路跨越无数维度，仍然存在。Lancer用拳头支着脸颊，不同烟草的味道缭绕纷缠。  
“滞留在世间的从者依次回归，现在只剩下与她羁绊最深的你我，留下来的那个还可以依靠迦勒底的魔力存储装置停留一到两年。”他毫不犹豫地冲着Caster的脸喷了一口烟。  
“嗯？”Caster回过神来，“所以说她还是更信赖枪兵的你啊~真是的，我一直都很想要枪的。不过算了，很满足了。”  
已经很满足了。  
鉴由英灵之身，见证在那个太阳灼炽大地的时代想都无法想及的事物，即便钢铁之躯，也不得不为人理的不灭光芒所感动。  
“是吗？Caster，别的英灵都是像Alter这样一夜之间就消失了，他们没有过多留恋，更不会对抗这种回归力。”Lancer说，“你可以骗‘你自己’，但你不能骗我，因为我即是你。”

I.  
他很早就注意到那家甜品店了。  
和那个熟悉的，凡人。

J.  
爱尔兰的冬天真是冷，起码比冬木难受得多，Caster靠在紧闭的玻璃门上，裹紧了翻箱倒柜找出来的羊绒围巾。其实体感的变化并不会加快魔力消耗，是点心理安慰而已。  
一直以来用颜表情和爱心说话的可爱国人女性忽然画风一转，命令“现在到店门口来见老子”——谁都会吓呆了吧？然后怀揣着满肚子扑通扑通响的问号手忙脚乱地套上大衣出门，也许还会把钱包遗忘在刚才的沙发上。  
转生？谁会相信这种事。那家伙只是一个被黑泥泡了的影从者，真正的英灵卫宫作为永恒的抑制力，更不会有什么转生。这就是世间百千巧合之一，正如Lancer所说，挺怀念倒是真的。  
因为不想继续被一点点剥离五感，索性加速一下流程，当然，作为有人情味的代表，有必要先和有缘的人类小子道个别喽。Caster不耐烦地敲敲眉心，啊，这人真慢，以后可不要再来场圣杯战争，没什么好事。  
他如此想着，口袋里的手机适时振动起来，显示新的短消息。  
该不会是不敢赴约吧？太让人笑掉大牙了。  
屏幕的荧光于赤红之森中点起一方灯火。  
“是剑穿过盾，还是盾挡住剑，你听过这个故事吗？”  
少白头青年的黑风衣下摆犹使人忆起猎猎狂风的冬木夜，大空洞的山顶，道场与即将终结的世界寿命。他攥着手机往这边走来，脚下绊到路石差点一个趔趄，和那时一头撞在卢恩符文上一样，神情平静仿佛无事发生，但那只覆住左眼的医用眼罩未免过于出戏，本应随身携带的硬弓也换成了系着花结的蛋糕盒子。  
Caster呆愣片刻，突然爆笑出来。  
真是人模人样的啊！

K.  
“回去英灵座？你还会回来吗？我是说，召唤……”  
明明坐在对面，却要用社交软件交谈。  
“不会了。”这是一句简短而迅速的回复。  
对方短暂地失去了反应，拇指偶尔凭空划动两下，按下一个字母，似乎还是无话可说。  
Caster大方地窝在卫宫的沙发里，看着房间的主人沮丧地垂着脑袋，自己反而不再那么失落。御主即将逝世的天启作为公开的秘密，很久之前就被个别从者所预见，没必要逃避那个时刻，而且在现界最后的时间里又见到一桩奇迹也不错。  
桌上吃掉一半的蛋糕散发香甜的气息。  
“肯定会有这么一天，成为英灵毕竟不再属于‘人类’，如果不会再现界，这样的大限差不多等同于生前的‘死亡’，没什么好怕的。”Caster歪着头输入，“倒是你，这样转生简直是圣杯也无法解释的非科学了。”  
“你有资格说我吗？”  
“啊？怎么没有。没听说过癌症患者多活几年的新闻吗？”  
对方放下手机，无表情地把蛋糕往旁边推了一推。  
“好吧好吧！”Caster发过去一个暴揍的图片，“你这样出现，让我不想再死一次。”  
本来每天只是在无聊的生活中无聊地等待魔力耗尽的临界点，没有可留恋的，没有可记挂的，那么一个诡异的熟悉身影掠过视野的时候忽然想“等一下”，一定要等一下，和续行战事一样凭靠自身卓绝的意志对抗消亡。  
本应在瞬间就完成的回归，分解为听力的剥离，发声的剥离……如海潮涨退。  
“不觉得很像寿终正寝吗？”他问。  
卫宫摇头，站起来把手机抛到沙发上，默然地抱住他。  
完全没有魔力反应的年轻人类，与即将消逝的亘古时光之中半神的英雄。  
“你早点来也好，晚点来也好啊——哎呀，总之跟你打交道真是麻烦死了。”

L.  
对于Lancer，Caster与其说是另一个他，多年来更像表面的关系那样成为相知相护的手足。此前他不想让Caster耗尽魔力带着夙愿消失，这一来不再提出门的事，只是一见到卫宫便嚷嚷起来：“又是这张脸！”  
穿过城市，横贯爱尔兰，跨越欧罗巴，环绕复苏后的人间。  
嗅觉之后是视觉，忽然陷入无尽黑暗时Caster下意识地抓了身边的人一下，伫立于帕罗斯纯白的码头，卫宫在他的手心写道“岛”。  
原野，角斗场，酒吧，海洋。  
他们应是被无数英灵注视着的，以温煦的青阳，以一路清风。  
——味觉剥离之前好歹想再吃一次你做的东西啊，对了，让Lancer也沾沾光吧！  
Caster如此说道，于是即刻踏上返程的航班，暮日西沉，搭便车回到居住的城市，Lancer点头关上大门的瞬间附近的教堂齐响午夜钟声。  
九点应该是睡醒的时候了吧？戴着眼罩的青年在建筑前等过了一个九点，下一个九点。

Three Years Later.  
我听见天使在唱歌。  
卫宫路过圣诗班正在诵唱的教堂，往熟悉的路段驶去。  
曾经的店面早就转让出去，但他仍然习惯每天到这里放上一小盒蛋糕，Caster和Lancer没有再给他开过门，可每当第二天再来的时候，前一天的已经不见了，就像以前有人在APP上不停地找他订餐那时一样。  
不究及原因，他乐此不疲。  
不再穿红衬衫，眼罩早就不戴了，虽然看起来很适合本国漫画题材里的潜力股，他开始习惯用隐形眼镜遮盖天生的异样，开始挑选合适的帽子。  
今天是慕斯蛋糕。  
卫宫长出一口气，把正方形的盒子稳稳地放在邮箱拱顶，发现旁边有些不同的视线。  
“黑皮哥哥——你每天都在这里放蛋糕，可是这里早就没有人住的哟，我可以拿走吗？”  
这是一个多么好看的孩子，红瑰石似的狡黠眼瞳中闪耀光辉，神妙，与无双的勇气。  
“嗳，你怎么哭了？”

END.


End file.
